Babies and I
by nom de plumee
Summary: Demi roti isi abon sapi yang jadi sarapannya tadi pagi, karma apakah yang membuatnya menderita seperti ini? Sungguh, dirinya adalah orang baik hati yang suka menabung, yang tidak pernah berbuat jahat kepada orang lain dengan sengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Ini hanyalah sebuah fic sederhana. Teen!Dearka, Kid!BoostedMen. AU.


Demi roti isi abon sapi yang jadi sarapannya tadi pagi, karma apakah yang membuatnya menderita seperti ini? Sungguh, dirinya adalah orang baik hati yang suka menabung, yang tidak pernah berbuat jahat kepada orang lain dengan sengaja maupun tidak disengaja.

Uh, kecuali mungkin menghiasi wajah Yzak dengan cat minyak beberapa minggu lalu; jujur, dia hanya berniat murni ingin mengetes paket cat minyak barunya itu! Lagipula Yzak sudah membalas perbuatan inosennya itu dengan mengganti isi botol samponya dengan cat rambut warna hitam; betul-betul tindak kejahatan yang seharusnya bersanksi berat karena dia harus menunggu seminggu lebih sampai cat rambutnya luntur. Enggak keren kan, tiba-tiba warna rambut dan alisnya tidak _matching;_ hitam dan pirang. Tragedi mode terbesar sepanjang masa pokoknya.

Ah, dan sekali lagi, mahasiswa jurusan seni itu bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan karma.

Ada tiga bocah yang mengelilinginya. Ketiganya mengenakan seragam sekolah, celana biru kotak-kotak dengan atasan putih. Dan sejauh jarak pandangnya, ia tak menemukan gerombolan bocah lain yang berpakaian sama. Plis, gurunya mana sih? Dearka hanya bisa menggigit jari menghadapi tiga bocah dalam berbagai posisi itu.

Satu bocah berambut pirang bermata hijau tengah mengganduli lehernya dari belakang. Serius, bahkan ujung kaki bocah itu tidak mencapai rumput! Plus, lengan-lengan kurusnya yang mengunci leher Dearka membuat pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu merasa kegelian. Kaki-kaki yang menggantung itu membuat punggungnya senut-senut karena jadi sasaran tendangan ujung sepatu kecilnya.

Lalu, bocah lainnya, menggigit lengan panjang kaosnya sambil melotot ke arah Dearka. Aduh, padahal kaosnya baru saja ia ambil dari tempat _laundry_ , tapi sekarang sudah kotor … dengan air liur. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu hanya bisa berharap bocah yang tidak lelah melotot tanpa berkedip itu tidak makan yang aneh-aneh sehingga membuat nodanya menempel di lengan kaos tersayangnya itu.

Dan bocah terakhir—

"Huwaaa ... huwaaa ... huwaaa ...!"

—sedang menangis nyaring di sela-sela paha Dearka. Bocah berpipi paling tembam itu menangis sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengalirkan air mata. Rambut merahnya berantakan dihiasi dengan beberapa potongan rumput hijau.

Dearka merasa ingin ikut menangis.

000

 **Babies and I**

by: nom dp

An unprofitable fanwork of Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

000

Waktu yang dinikmati akan terasa berlalu terlalu cepat. Dearka kini hanya menatap kosong pada kanvas ukuran 40x60 di hadapannya. Satu bulan lebih telah berlalu tanpa terasa, hanya menyisakan waktu dua minggu saja baginya untuk membuat _portrait_ yang akan menjadi nilai tugas salah satu mata kuliah pentingnya. Ia mengantuk-antukkan dahinya dengan palet yang ia letakkan di samping _easel_.

Ia berencana membuat _portrait-_ nya seusai naik gunung bersama Yzak dan anggota klub daki yang lainnya. Bagaimana ceritanya rencananya bisa mundur berminggu-minggu?

 _Oh_ , ia ingat. Setelah turun gunung, ia asyik membuat _doujinshi_ film tersayangnya; cerita romansa untuk OTP-nya yang kandas di canon. Lalu ketika ia mencari model untuk _portrait-_ nya, mencari gadis cantik dari banyak temannya untuk diabadikan kecantikannya, ia malah terbawa suasana dan ikut pergi bermain-main mengunjungi beberapa tempat wisata. Yzak, sohib membandelnya dikala muda (bukan berarti ia sudah tidak muda), tidak hanya tidak mengingatkannya, pemuda berambut perak itu bahkan menertawakannya! _Hmmphh_! Sohib macam apa!

Intinya, enam minggu pun terbuang sia-sia.

Maka, di sinilah Dearka, pada Sabtu pagi, berdiri di depan pintu masuk Taman Pusat Orb, membawa perlengkapan melukisnya, berharap mendapatkan model cantik manis baik hati suka menolong yang mau dijadikan model _portrait-_ nya.

Jikalau Dearka bukan _jones_ , ia pasti sudah melukis kekasihnya. Bahkan meskipun kekasihnya hanya berwajah rata-rata. ( _Yah_ , sebenarnya di balik pencarian model _portrait_ , ada modus mencari pasangan juga. Siapa tahu dari beberapa jam kebersamaan bisa muncul benih-benih cinta.)

Jikalau Dearka bukan bagian jurusan seni, ia pasti tidak usah repot. Tapi apa hendak dikata, bakat seninya jauh di atas rata-rata, mewarisi bakat eyang kakung neneknya dari pihak ibunya. Kapan lagi mengembangkan bakat seni yang lompat empat generasi itu? (Meskipun aslinya, alasannya mau masuk karena diiming-iming sebuah toko untuk melanjutkan usaha _online_ -nya yang mulai _booming_.)

Sayang, Dearka _jones_ dan tercatat sebagai mahasiswa seni.

"Haaah. _Come on_ , Dearka. Pasti ada satu gadis cantik manis baik hati suka menolong di sini. Lebih baik lagi kalau jomblo, siapa tau bisa jadian, seperti plot _mainstream_ di fanfiksi fandom sebelah."

Dengan semangat empat lima, Dearka melangkah masuk, menajamkan pandangannya, mencari-cari calon model yang pas. Dia tampan, pasti tidak akan susah mencari satu sukarelawan. Lagipula, matahari masih tidak terlalu tinggi di sebelah timur, masih banyak waktu.

—dan tiba-tiba matahari sudah tinggi. Perutnya yang hanya dihadiahi dua roti isi abon sapi untuk sarapan sudah menyanyi minta diisi.

 _Bruk_.

Dearka pun menjatuhkan badannya di samping tas peralatan lukisnya. Rindang daun pohon apalah-namanya itu menaungi tubuh dan peralatan lukisnya dari panas raja siang.

Waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat!

Memang, banyak gadis cantik dan manis yang bertebaran di Taman Pusat Orb. Tapi, kebanyakan dari mereka tengah bersama kekasih mereka dalam pose mesra berpegangan tangan (yang membuat iri setengah mati). Dearka masih sayang dengan wajahnya, tidak sanggup jika harus adu jotos hingga lebam hanya karena nekat meminta kekasih si mas-mas untuk jadi modelnya.

Mencari gadis yang sendirian nyaris tidak ada, apalagi yang baik hati dan suka menolong. Dearka itu tampan dan punya kulit eksotis. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang mau menjadi modelnya? Mungkin ia harus pasrah meminta Yzak menjadi modelnya?

Dearka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Ogah_. Lebih baik ia meminjam Cagalli dari Kira. Meskipun harus rela merogoh saku dalam-dalam untuk menyuap Kira yang sudah terkenal overprotektif tidak mau melepaskan Cagalli dari pandangannya (bahasa kerennya, _sis con_ ).

Atau ... ia bisa mengirimi pesan SOS pada puluhan gadis dalam kontaknya? Pasti ada yang berbaik hati. Plus, mayoritas gadis dalam kontaknya punya wajah di atas rata-rata. _So, it's gonna be okay_.

Dearka menguap lebar. "Ide bagus. Aku tidur dulu sebentar. Nanti kalau nggak nemu model, baru kirim sms..."

Pemuda itu pun tidur dengan nyaman, dibelai sepoi angin yang membuatnya nyaman.

000

"Ugh."

Dearka mengernyit. Merasa susah bernapas, seolah ditindih oleh makhluk halus. Tapi ... plis, zaman modern begini mana mungkin masih ada makhluk halus yang berkeliaran. Lagipula Dearka orang baik hati yang tidak punya banyak dosa. Makhluk halus cuma mengganggu orang-orang jahat ... seperti Yzak yang tegaan, bahkan pada teman.

Dearka membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan, menatap dedaunan hijau di atasnya yang menyaring cahaya matahari, membuat berkas-berkas indah. Pemuda itu membuka dan menutup matanya, mengadaptasikan matanya dengan lingkungan yang terang benderang.

"Ugh."

Ternyata ia memang benar-benar susah bernapas. Menaikkan kepalanya lalu melirik ke bawah, ia menemukan ada makhluk kecil yang bergelung tepat di atas dadanya sambil mengemut jempol tangannya; seorang bocah kecil berpipi tembam yang ilernya menetes melalui celah mulut dan jempolnya.

Terkejut, Dearka segera duduk tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ , membuat bocah yang tadinya tidur dengan nyaman itu menggelinding hingga berhenti di sela-sela pahanya, setelah keningnya mengantuk tempurung lutut Dearka yang tidak empuk itu. Bocah berambut merah itu membuka matanya dengan kaget, menampakkan sepasang iris matanya yang berwarna biru.

Dearka menahan napas, membeku ketika bocah itu duduk dan mengusap-usap dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. Kedip. Kedip. Ia menatap ngeri ketika mata bocah itu mulai berair, diikuti tangisan. "Huwaaa!"

Dearka megap-megap bak ikan nila yang menggigit mata kailnya ketika ia memancing di kolam pemancingan tiga kilometer dari kosnya.

"Cyotho...?"

Dearka menengok ke samping. " _Oh my God_!"

Ada dua bocah lainnya di sana, terbangun setelah tidur menyandar pada batang pohon apalah-namanya, dibangunkan oleh suara bocah di depan Dearka yang masih menangis. Keduanya mengucek-ngucek mata mereka sambil menguap kecil. Kalau saja Dearka tidak dalam situasi tidak terduga, pasti ia sudah terkekeh melihat betapa lucu dan imutnya kedua bocah itu.

"Hei! Kamu ngapain Cyotho?!" seru bocah berambut pirang yang warna pirangnya satu tingkat lebih gelap dibanding pirang rambutnya.

Bocah berambut pirang itu segera mendekati Cyotho dengan langkah bedebum. Melihat wajah garang bocah itu, Dearka mengkerut (demi, Yzak tidak boleh tahu dirinya merasa terintimidasi oleh bocah cilik). Dengan panik, pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada. "Nggak aku apa-apain! Serius! Nggak bohong!"

Cyotho membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Si Pirang yang menghampirinya. "Hiks. Olga, ini cakit. Hiks," ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan keningnya yang memerah pada Si Pirang yang masih memandang garang pada Dearka.

Olga ber- _hmmph_ , kemudian menunduk mengecek merah pada dahi Cyotho. "Tidak apa-apa, Cyotho. Bial Olga kasih mantla. Cakit cakit hush hush." Olga meniup-niup dahi Cyotho, lalu menciumnya. "Nanti cakitnya ilang."

 _Dor. Boom. Boom. Booom!_

Dalam hati, Dearka sudah meleleh. Manisnya tingkah kedua bocah itu ... membuatnya ingat dengan masa kecilnya dengan Yzak. Teman dari masa dirinya masih dipakaikan popok itu sering melakukan hal yang sama ketika dirinya terluka; dan percayalah, Dearka terluka (karena kecerobohannya) hampir lima kali dalam seminggu. Ia kemudian menghapus air mata haru yang tak benar-benar mengalir, bertanya dalam hati kapan Yzak terakhir kali bertingkah manis seperti itu padanya.

Bocah berambut hijau yang poninya menutupi salah satu matanya menyusul Olga dengan langkah tegas. Dearka tak pernah tahu seorang bocah bisa nampak keren seperti itu hanya dengan melangkah. Bocah itu kemudian dengan entengnya duduk di paha Dearka, menepuk-nepuk kepala Cyotho pelan sementara Olga mengelap ingus dan air mata Cyotho dengan lengan bajunya.

Cyotho sudah berhenti menangis sepenuhnya, hanya meninggalkan cegukan sisa-sisa tangisannya. Dearka dalam hati sudah bersyukur, memuji syukur atas keajaiban yang terjadi di depan matanya. Untung saja Cyotho berhenti menangis. Jika tidak, bisa saja polisi datang dan menangkapnya atas tuduhan penculikan ...

Dearka menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memicingkan matanya. Tidak nampak kerumunan berseragam putih-biru kotak dimanapun. Tidak ada orang dewasa yang nampak, selain seorang nenek yang duduk di seberang —yang pergi sambil membuang muka ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan pandangan Dearka _._

 _Oh my god_ , pikiran negatif membanjiri kepala Dearka. Bagaimana jika anak-anak di depannya itu adalah benar korban penculikan? Bagaimana jika mereka sukses kabur dari penculik dan kini penculik bersenjata api tengah mencari ketiganya? Bagaimana jika penculik itu menemukan mereka lalu menembaknya? _Tidaaak_ , Dearka masih mau hidup, masih mau mendaki Gunung Everest bulan depan.

Dearka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menyusup dalam kepalanya. Berusaha fokus dan berpikir logis, Dearka mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"O –oi," panggil Dearka. "Kalian ke sini dengan siapa?"

Selain menatap Dearka, tidak satu pun dari ketiganya yang menjawab pertanyaan Dearka.

"Kalian dari mana? Nyasar?"

Tidak ada respon, membuat Dearka ingin mencabut rambutnya hingga ke akar karena emosi.

"Oi, kalian seharusnya jawab kalau ada orang tanya."

Olga menaikkan salah satu alisnya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menjawab: "Kamu ciapa? Bu Lacus bilang nggak boleh ngomong tama olang acing."

Respon pertama itu membuat kepala Dearka berdenyut. Oke, tarik napas, hembuskan. Tarik, hembus. Tarik, hembus.

"Kalau gitu kita kenalan dulu, yuk?" tawar Dearka.

Ketiga bocah di depannya itu saling pandang, lalu berkerumun dan berbisik-bisik sambil curi-curi pandang pada mahasiswa seni itu. Demi awan yang tengah menutupi matahari, ketiganya melakukan itu semua di atas kaki kanan Dearka! Si Hijau duduk di pahanya, Cyotho menumpukan lututnya pada betisnya, sementara Olga berjongkok di samping lutut Dearka. Kesemutan! Plis, kaki kanannya sudah kesemutan!

Ketiga bocah itu berseru bersamaan. "Oke!"

Cyotho mengangguk-angguk, lalu duduk kembali di sela paha Dearka sambil menatap pemuda yang meringis menahan kesemutannya. "Ayo enalan. Kalo udah enalan, boleh ngomong tama-tama, Om."

Dua temannya juga ikut mengangguk.

Dan Dearka ingin menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Bila tiga bocah inosen di depannya bertingkah manis begitu, siapa pun pasti akan terpesona. Dan lagi, apakah semua bocah kecil seperti mereka? Bagaimana kasus penculikan anak tidak meningkat? Hanya perlu berkenalan sedikit sebelum memasukkan bocah seperti mereka ke dalam karung lalu kabur. Dan _Om_? _Om_?! Dearka belum cukup umur untuk dipanggil _Om_.

Dearka berdehem. "Ok...e. Namaku Dearka. Panggil **_Kak_** _Dearka_ saja "

"Namaku Cyotho Buel, Kak Dealka. Umulku empat taun hali ini."–Cyotho menaikkan kesepuluh jarinya, yang langsung dibetulkan oleh Si Hijau hingga hanya ada empat jari yang dinaikkan–"Aku suka makan loti nanas dan minum cucu co'elat."

"Aku Olga Sabnak, umul lima taun. Paling suka baca buku dongeng selibu satu malam. Salam kenal, Kak Dealka."

 _Oh great_ , mereka cedal. Lucu, sih, tapi kan enggak keren kalau nama kecenya jadi berubah aneh begitu ketika diucapkan keduanya. Dearka berharap bocah terakhir yang duduk manis di pahanya tidak cedal.

"Shani Andras."

"..."

"..."

"...huh? Hanya itu?"

Shani mengedikkan bahunya. Dearka bersyukur Shani tidak cedal karena sukses mengucapkan huruf 'r' pada namanya sendiri.

Dearka kehabisan kata-kata. Ayolah, apa yang harus ia katakan pada tiga bocah itu? Ia bahkan tidak pernah bisa akur dengan adiknya yang berumur enam tahun. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berinteraksi dengan anak-anak!

Dearka berdehem. "Jadi ...? Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

Cyotho segera mengangkat tangan. "Bu Lacus ngajakin kita main ke sini soalnya aku ulang taun. Telus kita main-main ayunan di dekat panculan gede yang ada patung halimaunya. Tapi telus aku liat ada kakak depan lumah yang seling main biyola. Makanya aku ngajakin Olga sama Thani buat ngikutin bial bisa ikut dengelin main biyolanya. Tapi kakak depan lumah ilang. #&*% #%..."

Kepala Dearka senut-senut mendengarkan deretan kalimat _alien_ tanpa titik koma yang diucapkan oleh Cyotho. Bahasa bocah, apalagi yang cadel, membuatnya susah mengerti. Sungguh, ia hanya bertanya satu kalinat yang tidak seharusnya dijawab dengan esai! Ia mestinya langsung menunjuk Shani untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Paling tidak, bocah yang nampanya pendiam itu bisa menjelaskan kronologis kejadian dengan kalimat dan intonasi yang jelas. Ia ingin menghentikan cerocos Cyotho, namun tak yakin. Salah-salah, bisa-bisa bocah di depannya itu malah menangis lagi.

Dearka diam-diam menghitung hingga seratus sebelum Cyotho menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"...oke. Jadi, intinya, kalian sebenarnya tersasar? Shani?" tanya Deaka.

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup, menerbangkan helaian poni Shani ketika bocah itu menengadah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Dearka. "Kami tidak tersasar. Hanya terpi—"

"Whoa!" Dearka berseru sambil menunjuk pada Shani. "Mata aneh apa itu?!"

Shani, bocah berambut hijau itu memiliki sepasang mata yang berbeda warna. Warna ungu di sebelah kanan dan oranye keemasan di sebelah kiri. Dearka terkesima karena belum pernah melihat hal aneh seperti itu.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan, dalam posisi Dearka yang menunjuk pada wajah Shani. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Cyotho pun mulai menangis keras. "Huwaaa ... Kak Dealka nakal! Huwaaa!"

Dan _whooosh_ , tiba-tiba Dearka sudah diganduli oleh Olga dan digigiti oleh Shani sementara Cyotho menangis semakin keras. Pemuda yang terakhir kali menangis ketika menonton _Home_ itu benar-benar ingin ikut menangis saat itu.

"...tho! Shani! Orga! Clotho! Sha...ni. Oh! Ya ampun!"

Seorang perempuan berbaju terusan selutut berwarna cokelat muda berlari-lari mendekat menghampiri Dearka. Perempuan itu mengangkat Cyotho–Clotho–dengan penuh kesabaran. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung bocah itu. "Ssshhh, Clotho, ssshhh. Jangan menangis. Clotho sudah empat tahun, kan, tidak boleh cengeng lagi. Ssshhh," ujar perempuan itu sambil menenangkan bocah yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis itu.

"Bu Lacuuus, Kak Dealka nakal ngolokin Thani. Hiks."

Dearka anak manis dan baik hati. Konon katanya, orang yang baik hati itu disayang Tuhan. Dan Dearka disayang Tuhan. Buktinya, sekarang ada manusia cantik bak malaikat yang berdiri di depannya. Rambutnya pink panjang dibelai angin, seperti kain sutera. Wajahnya manis-cantik-manis, terlebih dengan senyumannya yang lembut sementara menenangkan Clotho. Dearka rela memohon sambil bersujud pada putri khayangan di depannya itu menjadi model _portrait-_ nya. _Dia sempurna_. Dearka akan sangat beruntung jika ia mau menerima permohonannya (dan akan lebih beruntung lagi jika pada akhirnya perempuan itu mau jadi kekasihnya; lumayan kan, bawa calon mantu untuk orang tua tersayang).

Seperti orang yang terhipnotis, memusatkan perhatiannya pada wanita itu, Dearka berdiri perlahan, masih diganduli oleh Olga–Orga–yang kakinya berusaha mendaki punggung Dearka. Gigitan Shani di lengan kaosnya sudah terlepas, membuat bocah beriris dwiwarna itu terduduk di rumput. Dearka mendekati Clotho dan calon modelnya itu pelan-pelan.

"...ke cini. Telus ketidulan, tapi telus Kak Dealka nakal tama Thani. Telus aku nangis. Aku nggak cengeng, kok, Bu Lacus."

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil, lalu membelai kepala bocah yang masih berada dalam gendongannya itu, tak menyadari keberadaan Dearka. "Makanya Clotho jangan nangis lagi, ya. Ayo–"

 _Tap_.

"Nona!" Dearka menggenggam tangan yang membelai rambut Clotho itu. Ia menampilkan tatapan mata paling memelas yang ia bisa. "Jadilah modelku!"

"Ah?"

"Kumohon, ini tentang hidup dan mati. Aku harus melukis seorang yang cantik untuk _portrait-_ ku. Dan kau sempurna! Kau cocok menjadi modelku!"

Perempuan berambut pink itu menelengkan kepalanya dengan raut heran.

"Kumohon...?"

Shani tiba-tiba berlari menubruk Dearka, lalu bergelantungan pada lengannya. Dearka yang sibuk senam jantung tidak menghiraukannya, harap-harap cemas menunggu respon permohonannya.

000

Das Ende

000

Serius saya tadi cuma mau ngetik drabble pendek, sambil istirahat sebentar dari yang serius serius. Etapi malah sampai dua jam XD I hope you enjoyed reading! (Maaf kalau ada typo yang ketinggalan u.u)

ps: endingnya, Lacus mau jadi model atau tidak, silakan diimajinasikan sendiri-sendiri! :"3/


End file.
